


I Know What You Fantasize About

by Thirstyfangirl_102



Series: The Transformers Sparkling Universe (TTSU) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Emotional Porn, F/F, F/M, I need a life, Just smut, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Drift, Rope Bondage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), drift dom, ratchet sub, rodimus is mentioned like once, so is kaon, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirstyfangirl_102/pseuds/Thirstyfangirl_102
Summary: Ratchet is getting frustrated with how soft Drift is with him while they inerface. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, much less Drift himself. He would rather die, thank you very much. Unfotunately his crewmates won`t leave him alone until they helped him.And help him they will, no matter how much Ratchet threatened them.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Kaon/OC
Series: The Transformers Sparkling Universe (TTSU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Know What You Fantasize About

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fic i actually finished and decided to post and ofc its porn. Im not at all surprised with myslef at this point. It would have been a miracle if it was something else. Anyway, i got this idea radomly idk why or how, and i dont want to know. Leave coments if you want or kudos. Ok i think i annoyed you enough, continue to the fic.

Ratchet would rather eat his own servo, than admit to being sexually frustrated with his partner. It wasn’t that Drift couldn’t satisfy him in the berth, Oh he certainly could make Ratchet start praying to Primus. The problem wasn’t in Drifts libido either, there were days where Ratchet would run late and tired into the Med-bay due to their interfacing lasting all night. Ambulon and First Aid would pretend that they didn’t know the real reason he looked like death on those shifts, why he was more snappy than usual. They would be as serious as possible when talking with him, but he could hear their snickering when he turned his back. And he can`t really blame them, he would probably tease them if he was in their pedes.  
The problem was that Drift was so painfully fucking soft. He treated Ratchet like his frame is made of glass, like if he touched, grabbed, pushed or pulled a bit harder he would shatter. And as romantic and sweet as Ratchet found that, he also wanted to get fragged hard, like he always fantasized he would. He wanted to get pushed onto whatever piece of furniture or pit even the floor, in whatever position Drift wanted him in and get railed until he was begging and sobbing for him to stop, until he had dents and scratches all over his frame, until his neck cable was covered in bite wounds put there by those dangerous and alluring fangs that Drift tries to hide, that give a jolt of desire through his frame and make his panel uncomfortably hot each time he caught a glance, and his valve was bruised and sore, with Drifts transfluid leaking all over. His valve calipers clenched around nothing and ached painfully, he could feel the heat and lubricants already start to pool behind his panel at the mere fantasy.  
For frags sake I need to calm down, I`m not some young mech who still has his seals! Ratchet thought, scolding himself and clenched the cube of engex in his right servo as a form of distraction. Ratchet glared hard at the beverage as if it held the answers to all of his problems. Before he could wallow any longer he got distracted by the sound of something hitting the seat next to his, making him flinch, almost spilling the contents of his cube at being violently brought out of his thoughts so suddenly, and the feel of an EM field that screamed apology/calm/tired. He immediately recognized the loud footsteps of the bot whose EM field he felt slowly envelop him, Inferno a red and black femme with a jet alt-mod and red optics, he realized then even without looking at the bot who sat next to him who it was at that point. Not that many bots are so light on their pedes and keep their EM field closed off all the time. Cobra. Sighing Ratchet prepared himself for the helmache he could already feel coming on from the mere presence of the black femme with purple highlights and optics, he could see the smugness in her optic and guessed that she was smirking behind a fan that she held to cover the lower half of her face. She looked like a predator that had her poor prey right in her clutch and was playing with it, like she was the only person in on a very special joke or highly guarded secret. Which knowing her, was the case most of the time. But with Inferno sitting next to him on his other side, he relaxed a bit, she could keep Cobra in line, after all she wasn’t known as one of the strongest Autobot seekers during the war for nothing.   
``So what did that poor cube do to you to bear one of your legendary Hatchet glares?`` Cobra was the one to brake the comfortable silence, Because of course she is Ratchet thought rolling his optics and sipping from his now lukewarm engex. ``Are you finished with your pity party?`` the black femme with the motorcycle alt-mod asked raising one optic ridge. ``Cobra``, Inferno said sharply as a warning narrowing her optic in clear disapproval of her friends direct approach. ``What do you want, don’t you have somebot else to bother, I`m pretty sure Rodimus would love to hear all about any gossip you may have acquired``, Ratchet sighed, exhausted by his shift and just wanting to wind down, not have to restrain himself from strangling the overly confident femme. ``Well, you see my dear Ratchet, we noticed you brooding across the other side of Swerves and I couldn’t just let you suffer alone. Oh and trust me the information that I have is something you want anyone BUT our dear captain knowing, well unless you want the whole ship to know about your little, frustration, with our ships third in command``, Cobra looked even smugger than before, with that predatory glint in her optics focused directly at him. He felt like she striped him off of all his armor and could see every thought and feeling he has, which made him shiver and shift uncomfortably in his seat. He forgot what it felt like to be under her wide unmoving gaze. Before he could answer, he registered what she said and was glad he didn’t take another drink because he would have died, this way he just chocked on his intake and coughed a few times before resetting his vocalizer two times, before he felt confident that he wouldn’t stutter his response. ``What are you talking about?``, Ratchet asked his voice a bit staticky, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel too embarrassed, he was busy having a spark attack over Cobra already finding out about his secret problem, that she clearly already shared with Inferno. ``Don’t worry Ratchet, she only told me about her, assumption, but I couldn’t deter her from confronting you. If she starts to bother you seriously tell me I will drag her away physically if I have too`` Inferno said enveloping him with her EM field that projected calm/assurance/promise, and she glared half-heartedly at Cobra. Ratchet would never admit it but he felt at the very least a bit better and calmer thanks to her, he always appreciated how calming her EM field could be. He regretted not finding her before Prowl, she would have made a fine medic, if only she had a better memory. And if she was a bit less clumsy when under pressure or panicked. He couldn’t find it in himself to stop his EM field filled with frustration from reaching the bots next to him. I guess being amica with a bot who knows pretty much everybots secrets has its perks, Ratchet thought begrudgingly while re-thinking all of his life decisions that led him to here, sitting at Swerves with an ex Decepticon who also happens to be a cannibal and Autobot who ran too hot in all ways, talking about his sexual frustration about his lover who also happens to be an ex Deceptcon. Things could be worse he guessed.   
``Thank you Inferno, Cobra my private life, especially if it involves Drift is non-of not just your but anybot elses business, so I would appreciate if you would keep yourself out of it`` Ratchet sternly scolded her while glaring at her for extra effect. Unfortunately if he knows the black femme as well as he thinks, she won`t let this go, not until she got what she wanted, which knowing her could be anything from admitting she is correct to Ratchet venting his whole problem in detail to her. He really didn’t want to do either of those options. ``So you are admitting to there being a problem?`` Cobra asked titling her head to the right to emphasize her confusion, trying and failing to look innocent.   
``What if there is?`` Ratchet didn’t want to admit anything without a fight, but he also knew that there was no point in lying to her, she wasn’t known as the bot with all information for nothing, after all she was created to read mechs like a data-pad, and find personal information through just observing bots and their body language. But just because he knows all of that doesn’t mean he will go down without a fight.  
Cobras optics glowed in the low light of the bar wide and all seeing before turning to slits, clearly indicating she was thinking hard about something. Ratchet hated when she looked at him like that, because it mostly means something big is going to happen, something that will heavily involve him and make him want to offline himself out of embarrassment.   
She suddenly snapped her fan closed, revealing her face with a wide smile full of sharp teeth with two gigantic front fangs that glinted in the dark that made him feel even worse and more uneasy than before, his intake suddenly feeling very dry. She finally spoke ``That’s it, I will help you out!``  
Her cheerful proclamation was met with silence and confused gazes of two mechs. ``Help me with what? More importantly how?`` Ratchet really didn’t want to know the answer to either of those questions and dreaded her response. He glanced nervously at Inferno, hoping for some moral support only to have her look more confused than he was. Which just spelled a disaster on the horizon.  
``With this little problem you have of course, and the how is actually much easier than you might think, Drift is on the edge himself, tethering on the thin line between good, sweet Autobot and Deadlock`` she practically purred the designation, her sharp smile somehow getting bigger and the glint in her optics spelled pure hunger.  
Ratchet felt his body shiver at the name before he could suppress it, his processor filling itself with all the fantasies that he had in secret of his hab-suite during the war on those special lonely nights. When he wanted to forget if even for one second all the lives in his hands, his heavy position as the CMO and all the bots he already failed, and give up control to somebot else. His processor filled that void of his desired mech with Deadlock, a patient from a life time ago who he barley saved from overdosing on speed-boosters. He was always left feeling disgusted with himself at how he could ever even think much less fantasize about such a thing and with such a bot, but it was always half felt, he knew why he shouldn’t do it and yet couldn’t find it in himself to really care if he was being honest. Those few moments were only between him and his berth, and it would stay that way if he had a say in it. It`s not like Ratchet would ever act upon those desires anyway, even if he did run across the speedster.   
Well now, after everything, Ratchet didn’t have to ignore and push away those dreams to the back of his processor to be buried under anything and everything, but he also couldn’t really do anything about them. Drift was adamant on burying all of his Decepticon filled past as deeply as possible, if him changing his whole damned frame wasn’t a clear enough clue. So it was ok for Ratchet to be more than a little hesitant in telling his lover that he wanted to get absolutely destroyed by Deadlock, used in every and any way he wanted him. Ratchet sigh before shaking his head to clear his processor, pfff as if any of that would ever happen, he thought scolding himself for even thinking about those nights.   
``And how would you know, does your special processor also let you read bots minds now?`` Ratchet asked not really sure if he wanted to know, but his curiosity getting the best of him. What was that human saying again, Ah yes curiosity killed the cat, it seems fitting.  
``No, smart-aft, I just happen to watch a few of the videos I have of you two facing which told me more than enough`` Cobra said looking smug and proud as if she just told them some information that would change the entire universe.   
``What?!`` Ratchet and Inferno yelled at the same time, both sounding surprised and outraged at her response. ``I know right? You would not believe the amount of information about a bot you can get from just watching them interface, not to mention what type of relationship they have with who they are facing, but um anyway as I was saying-``, but before she could continue Ratchet slammed his left servo on the table in front of them, by now they had more than a few optics on them, after all it wasn’t everyday that their resident CMO got teased to the point of actually physically strangling the smaller femme and they were lacking in other entertainment anyway. ``What do you mean you `watched a few videos of us`?`` Ratchet asked seething and fuming, if he got any angrier he thought he would blow a fuse.  
``Um, I have codes for cameras in the med-bay and you two didn’t keep your facing strictly to your berth so once I ran across it during my routine viewing of the cameras I just watched, no big deal`` Cobra had the audacity to shrug her shoulders as if what she said was a normal course of action and not something very offending and a serious breach of privacy. But then again it was her sole purpose of existence to breach mechs privacies and know their deepest secrets so to her it was probably normal.  
``No, no it is a big deal Cobra, how many times do I have to tell you that if you`re not sure about crossing a certain line of prying into other mechs lives being a bit too much, to ask me, not do it and then tell me you did it afterwards`` Inferno sounded very tired and agitated her EM field flaring frustration, it seems like they already had this conversation, more than once. It made Ratchet feel a bit better, knowing he had Inferno on his side too, to back him up if Cobra got too out of control.  
``You can`t do that anymore, do you understand, I don’t appreciate it and I highly doubt Drift would either. I mean how would you feel if let`s say I watched you and your Conjunx and then try to help you with your facing problems?`` he said sternly still very mad about her admitting to having watched him and Drift interfacing and using it to extract information of them, he didn’t like how vulnerable it made him feel and he thought that Drift would agree.  
Cobra visibly flinched at his response, the plating on her back flaring up and the lights on her neck shined in clear sign of aggression, which he couldn’t really find in himself too feel bad about, at least not now, maybe later he would even apologize, maybe. But at the moment her flinch only made him feel a bit better, and like he was finally in control of the conversation for the first time this evening. Besides the minuscule flinch and shifting of her now calm plating he couldn’t really read any other emotion that would indicate he caught her off guard with his quip, her EM field seemingly non-existent as always, her lights having turned off almost immediately . Even if he couldn’t really know how much that actually fazed her, he would take the small victory that it did in the first place.  
After a short silence where Cobra stared at the table with a faraway, glazed look in her optics, which gave Ratchet hope that he could get out of this conversation before she got any further, she re-set her optics three times before again focusing on him with that predatory glint back. It would seem Ratchet was out of luck this evening.   
``I will pretend I didn’t hear that in favor of not poisoning you and then suffering a painful death by the servos of Drift, instead I will help you get exactly what you want. And don’t even think how that would in the end make Drift feel horrible, he stopped being a Decepticon a while ago, I`m positive him getting a bit rough in the berth won `t make him revert back to that mindset, if anything it might be good for him, let all of that extra energy and aggression out in a healthy way`` the femme finished her little speech with a wiggle of her brow ridges to emphasize her last statement.   
Ratchet rolled his optics at her immature way of trying to make him go along with whatever ridiculous plan she has formed in that deranged helm of hers. Before he could give her a piece of his processor and remind her exactly why so many feared him despite him being a noncombatant he got cut off by Inferno.  
``Well if I am being honest with you Ratchet I think that she actually has a point, now the way she acquired said information to make that point I completely disagree with, but I think that it could be good, for both you and Drift`` the bigger femme inclined her helm towards him, her red wings hitching up her back and leaning in his direction as if trying to push him to accept Cobras proposition.   
Ratchet looked between the two femmes, glaring at Cobra, before pleadingly looking at Inferno for help, but finding non in her optimistic optics.   
Frag me.  
He sighed in defeat his whole frame sagging. He knew this he could not win, Cobra would not stop pestering in any way possible until he at the very least listened to her probably insane plan and Inferno would keep giving him her pleading look that would make any cyberpuppy fade in comparison. He knew how to pick his battles, and even though he lost this one, he still didn’t lose the war. He would listen to Cobras crazy idea and turn her down.  
In the corner of his optic he noticed that they were being watched by the other patrons of the bar, who had seemed so happy for even a slight chance of a fight verbal or physical from happening. Some even seemed to have started a betting pool on who would win. But much to their clear disappointment, nothing of the sort would be happening, at least tonight, he couldn’t promise on not hitting Cobra with one of his wrenches extra hard next time she got hurt for some `juicy` gossip as she called it. He smiled slightly at that thought, after all it was the small things in life that brought him happiness.  
``Okay, fine, you win, now tell me this `plan` of yours`` Ratchet said putting on his best `I`m not happy but I`ll go along for now` face, whatever that even looked like. Cobras face once again split into a gigantic grin, showing of all of her sharp dentas and in their reflection Ratchet saw his face, which looked uneasy. Inferno patted his shoulder and her EM field tentatively touched his in comfort. Cobra motioned with her clawed finger for him to come closer. He begrudgingly did so, leaning his helm next to her mouth. He felt her hand come up next to his audio receptor and felt her unfold one of her fans, as if to cover what they were doing, as if it wasn’t clear as day. And he felt her swallow before starting to speak.  
OH.Oh.Frag me.Frag me to the Pit.

``Are, are you sure I should do this? I don’t know, this doesn’t feel right. We should stop. Stop`` Ratchet tried pulling his right pede out of Cobras skillful servos. They are currently in Ratchets and Drifts hab-suite, Cobra was kneeling in front of Ratchet while he sat on the berth. This was the position they have been in for the past thirty minutes. Why? Well it was all a part of Cobras special plan of course. At the moment she was taking off his usual pede to ex-change it with a model with heel-struts. They already changed his left one, and Ratchet was re-thinking this whole thing for the fourth time since they both arrived and started this. And it seemed that Cobra was getting closer and closer to biting him and paralyzing him until she was done.  
``Look, I know this is a bit out of your comfort zone but trust me the end result will be more than worth it. We need to hurry up because we still need to finish up your pede, put you in that, and tie you up like a perfect little present, all set up just for Drift. Now stop squirming so I can screw this last bolt in like how Drift is gonna screw you in a few minutes!`` she finished raising her voice and firmly holding Ratchets pede.   
``I still don’t get why I have to do all this, it`s fragging embarrassing not to mention humiliating`` Ratchet grumbled picking at the fluffy blanket that Drift liked to use when they recharged. He noticed Cobra roll her optics at his behavior and finish, get up to stretch, before looking at his frame from top to bottom. ``Okay, now we need to put on that cute little piece on you and we need to hurry it up because I don’t really know how long Inferno can keep Drift away. As much as I love her, all of us know how bad of a liar she is. So let`s cross our fingers and hope she can make something somewhat believable``.  
Ratchet sighed and slowly got up, only to fall back on the berth. He never had heel-struts before, so the new balance threw him off. He could have gone with never knowing if he was being honest. And not for the first time he wondered how in the pit all seekers managed to walk, much less fight in these, he pitied Inferno and finally started to realize why she was probably as clumsy as she was. He turned towards the femme who was on the other side of the room picking up the lacy, see-through fabric that looked silky and probably was. ``Please tell me why I have to have these heel-struts on me?``.  
``Because, my dearest Ratchet, Drift has a little thing for heel-struts that he would probably never admit to. And not to mention you look very seductive in those, they bring out your wide hips in a very pleasing fashion`` after finishing her statement she winked at him before walking over and pulling him into a standing position. He started to fall back again, but she caught and stabilized him. He couldn’t look at her and what she was doing so he offlined his optics. He felt her clawed digits as she vowed the black corset around his middle and tied it in the back. He felt the squeeze of the tight fabric, before she moved to the next piece. Next were the black, silky stockings. She lifted each leg one by one, and the feel of that light fabric felt cool and so fragging nice against his heating metal. He denied the request of turning on his cooling fans that appeared on his HUD. He felt embarrassed enough by being in this situation he didn’t need to feel even worse by showing that this was getting to him already. She left the stockings half was up his thighs before she moved on and took the next part.   
``Ok, I`m gonna need you to open your panel now-`` but before she could finish her sentence she got interrupted. ``What?!Why, I am not going to do that!`` Ratchet onlined his optics to glare at her. She had the nerve to look annoyed with him before huffing and quickly showing her hand between the seams of his panel and pulling on of the cables that triggered his valve cover to snap open. Ratchet immediately put both of his servos as to cover himself, glaring as hard as he could with his dripping valve out to the open.  
``Oh calm down, I could care less about your facing equipment, I lost the ability to feel shame or care a long time ago. It`s kinda like when you have to do examinations on bots, ya know?`` but her words did little to calm down Ratchet or his growing annoyance and anger. Cobra only shook her helm as she picked up the lacy black panties with a slit down the front with a suspender belt.  
Finally after putting the panties that framed his valve and left it uncovered, and clipping the stockings to the suspender belt, the smaller bot stepped away and looked over Ratchet like looking at her best masterpiece, a proud look in her purple, glowing optics. It made Ratchets desire to hit her with a wrench that much stronger. He could feel his face plates heat up in utter embarrassment. He took a deep intake, before letting it out through his vents. Was it just him or was it getting hotter in here?  
Cobra finally snapped out of her little happy land by clapping her servos in delight and proceeded to usher Ratchet to get up and sit in the middle of the berth. His confusion bled into his EM field, that up til now he tried to keep as close and as closed off as possible. But it`s been a while now and he was starting to get tired, and not for the first time since meeting and getting to know the smaller femme, he wondered how she managed to keep her EM field non-existent all the time.   
But before he could ponder that thought any further, he felt himself being pushed on his back and then over to his front. He let out a confused sound, not really understanding what was happening until he felt a rope like cable wrap around his servos and push them together. ``Woah, what do you think you`re doing?!``, but his outraged question was met with silence as the bot that now sat comfortably on his back hummed a soft tune as she tied his servos tightly together and tested the pull. Satisfied with the result she sled down until she was completely off of him before grabbing his ankle joints and pushing them so that his hips were now in the air with his thighs spread open and his pedes crossed over eachother. Ratchet tried kicking out, but despite their size difference, Cobra easily kept him down as she quickly tied his ankle joints together.   
Just as Ratchet was getting ready to yell every curse word in both Cybertronian and multiple Earth languages he felt her get off the berth and felt her slap his aft. He yelped in surprise before he felt anger consume him once more at the sound of her giggles and opening and closing of the hab-suite door before being left in complete silence. He shoved his face into the blanket in front of him and screamed in frustration. No matter how much he tugged and pulled the rope like cable, it would not budge, he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or if the cable was actually getting tighter. He didn’t even know how long before Drift would finally arrive and probably make fun of him for even agreeing and going along with Cobras stupid, crazy idea.  
But…. but, there was a small voice at the back of his processor that whispered an if, what if Drift does find this really hot and he finally ravishes Ratchet like he always wanted, wished and yearned for? Well then the embarrassment and humiliation he felt up to that point would be totally worth it. If, that is.   
He could feel his valve quiver, clench and un-clench on nothing, lubrication starting to run down his thigh. His fantasy starting to consume his whole processor and he dimmed his optics. He didn’t even notice when he subconsciously started to move his hips in hope of some sort of release. He felt charge start to build up slowly and climb up his back struts. There was a small gush of lubricants escaping his painfully empty valve and he whimpered. He pressed his chest plate into the berth while trying to lift his aft and open his legs as wide as they could go while being tied like this. The only sound in the room where his pitiful whimpers and the roaring of his fans that desperately tried to cool off his overheating frame. He let out a low moan trying to get some sort of physical touch, in any way possible. Even if it meant just humping the bed to overload. In his haze for release Ratchet didn’t hear the sound of the door of the hab-suite open and close, nor did he hear the intake of surprise that followed. What did get his attention was the sound of a very familiar voice.  
``Ratchet?``  
But instead of a response all that left his vocalizer was static. He tried looking over his shoulder, he caught a glance of Drifts frame that was stuck standing very stiff at the entrance of their hab-suite, looking at Ratchet with wide, hesitant optics.   
There was a short silence where Drift tried to keep his vocalizer stable, before speaking again. ``What, what are you doing?`` came the question from the swordsmech that still hasn’t moved from his spot. His pedes were rooted to the ground as he slowly raked his optics over his mate that was so nicely tied up like a special present just for him. Drift could feel his Decepticon coding that he thought he buried, spring back with vengeance, trying to overtake his processor. He shook his helm trying to physically get rid of these possessive, dark thoughts that started to fill his processor. He tried as hard as he could to block out the voice that whispered all the things he could do to his helpless mate.   
Look at him, all spread and wet, just for us.Take him.Claim him.  
No.   
He stopped those ideas before they could continue. Ratchet was his lover and mate, he wasn’t his to claim and mark, that was Decepticon culture, and he was an Autobot.   
And yet his resolve and determination were slowly starting to crumble as he watched Ratchet squirm on their berth.  
``Drift, come here already and frag me!`` Ratchet called from is place on their berth, trying to open his legs wider but being un-successful. He waited and after a klik and Drift still not moving, Ratchet gave up what little dignity he had left.  
Screw it. Dignity is over-rated anyway.  
``Drift please, I`ve waited all slaging day to finally get fragged by you. Please just move and do something``. He could finally hear Drift moving and coming closer, but instead of feeling the hot frame of his speedster and hopefully his big spike he got shaky servos touching his neck cables lightly as if they would brake if he dared to hold them firmly. Ratchet cursed in his helm, this was exactly the same as usual if not worse, it seemed like now Drift wouldn’t even touch his valve, much less frag him. He cursed Cobra and her fix idea and he cursed himself for going along. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize and tell Drift that they could just cuddle or wash and go to recharge, even if he would still be very charged. But before he could get a word out Drift beat him to it.   
``Do you know exactly what you are doing? What would happen if I did let myself lose control over the Decepticon in me? Over Deadlock?`` he felt Drift start to pet is helm and neck, and-wait a moment, were does, they were! Drift let his claws, that he always kept away, finally touch Ratchet. Oh Ratchet was certain and had his answer. His lips felt very dry so he let his glossa wet them before lifting his head to look at Drifts optics.  
``Show me`` that’s all it took, and Ratchet watched as Drifts optics got a predatory glint in them, and his pursed lips turned into a smirk that showed his fangs. But he didn’t get a chance to admire Drift any longer, because the next second his helm was shoved into the blanket under him.   
He felt Drifts frame cage him in, and if he wasn’t tied down he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t trash his legs. Ratchet could now only rely on his hearing and feeling, not that his hearing was helping him, considering he could only focus on his own spinning fans and the rumble of Drifts engine. The only thing he could feel was the warmth of the body above his, and he wondered when he would finally get some sweet release he was promised. But any thoughts he might have had were wiped from his processor the moment he felt two clawed digits press the outer node of his dripping valve, smearing his lubrication, before spreading the lips of his valve. He could practically feel the scorching gaze and wasn’t able to stop the revving of his engine. He was so frustrated and could feel the charge crackle all over his frame, his poor fans going crazy trying to keep him from overheating and-why wasn’t Drift doing anything?!  
Just as Ratchet was about to ask him why the fuck he wasn’t doing anything he choked on a moan as he felt a glossa lick his valve from top to bottom slowly, before flicking at his outer node. His vocalizer glitched on his next moan, and he felt only a bit embarrassed by it. Ratchet felt Drift grab both of his now trembling thighs, holding very tightly, claws scraping off paint. Moan after moan left Ratchets vocalizer, and Drift rewarded each with another lick of his glossa. Ratchet could feel his overload coming on quickly and he started rocking his hips in hopes of reaching that peak and getting rid of this frustrating charge. All of a sudden Drift stopped and sat back and watched as Ratchet shuddered, a whine escaping him before he could stop it. Drift gave a dark chuckle at the noise.  
``Aw, look at how the mighty have fallen, the famous CMO Ratchet, tied down, with his legs wide open, valve dripping and begging to be spiked. Tell me, how long have you been waiting like this, full of charge, desperate for someone to give you a good frag? Not that just any spike would satisfy your greedy little valve. No, you can only get off on my spike, only I can give you the release you crave so much. Isn`t that right my little doctor?`` Drift purred into his audial before licking it.  
``Yes! Yes, Drift, only you can satisfy me, only your spike, please, give it to me, I waited so long, please I will be good I promise, just give it to me!`` Ratchet couldn’t find it in himself to feel humiliated at begging so blatantly and shamelessly. At this point he would do and say anything just as long as it meant Drift would finally give it to him. He felt more than heard Drifts engine roar and a very pleased purr leave his vocalizer. ``Good. I suppose you have been very good, haven’t you my little doctor? I suppose I could let you have my spike``. He heard Drifts panel snap back and it gave him hope of getting the overload he has been denied. Except he didn’t feel a spike penetrate him, he felt a spike slowly glide between his valve lips. Ratchet started salivating at the mere thought of that big black and red spike.   
``How much do you want my spike Ratchet? Should I give it to you hmmmm? Do you think you deserve it?`` and the only response Ratchet could give was a frantic nodding of his helm, his vocalizer too busy producing staticky moans and whimpers that sounded a lot like Drifts designation.   
Ratchet let out a surprised yelp that he would deny to his dying day, when out of nowhere he felt Drift bite his neck. Before he could really focus on the bite he screamed so loud his vocalizer gave out, because Drift shoved his whole spike into his unprepared valve and started pounding. Drift grabbed Ratchets hips in a vice like grip, denting his plating, not that either of them minded. Ratchets vocalizer came back on and off, creating a weird sounding broken moans and screams varying from begging to Drifts designation. He wasn’t even sure what he was really begging for. He felt his overload hit him like nothing before, he let out a broken scream before his vocalizer turned off mid scream again. Drifts engine gave a strong rev as he continued to slam into Ratchets slick valve that started to gush out lubrication that dripped into a puddle under them, soaking the blanket. Drift growled when he felt the frame under him try to move away, biting harder into Ratchets neck without breaking the cables open, his engine snarling and denting his waist plating even more. He felt the hot, wet, valve surrounding him clench hard against his spike and Drift smirked into his neck.  
Ratchet overloaded for the second time and could do nothing but take it. He thought he could feel Drift near his own overload, before Drift fell still and just panted against his audial. Ratchet opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but nothing came out and he realized that his vocalizer was currently off. Great. And before he could do anything he felt Drifts right servo leave his waist and move to his outer node. He wanted to moan but nothing came out, the feeling of Drifts clawed digits rolling and abusing the poor mesh. Not long after the third overload raked trough Ratchets frame and he sobbed, coolant dripping from his optics. He trashed under Drift trying to get away from the now punishing pace that he started to ram into Ratchets valve at.   
``What`s wrong Ratty? I thought you wanted to overload, I mean you were begging me too give you one not so long ago?`` Drift teased him as he continued to rail his over used and abused valve. His valve clenched slowly and painfully. Drifts engine roared again and he started slowing down, but increasing the power behind his thrusts. Ratchet could feel his fourth overload coming on strongly and he sobbed harder, biting into the blanket under him.   
``Please stop, I can`t take anymore, please, no more`` he sobbed around the soft blanket between his denta, before his vocalizer gave out again.  
``It`s ok my little medic, just a little bit longer. Just one more overload. You can do it for me, can`t you, you can be good for me right? You`re my good little medic aren’t you? You`re mine. All mine``. He got a frantic nodding of Ratchets helm as a response combined with glitchy moans and screams that cut on and off randomly. Drifts engine growled and he felt Ratchets overload hit and grip his spike into a vice grip, his calipers trying to milk his spike and he knew that he wouldn’t last for long.   
``Who do you belong to?`` Drift growled next to his audial his thrust becoming frantic. Ratchets overload kept him from noticing the stretch at the rim of his valve. ``You, you, Drift, only you, please`` and that’s all it took. Ratchet enjoyed the feeling of Drifts transfluid pour into his abused and sore valve for a few moments before he screamed out in surprise when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, where Drift bit in and broke the cables. He held on and dangerously growled when Ratchet tried trashing, lapping at the energon that oozed out of the wound. When Drift felt his knot stretch to its full capacity and lock them both in, he turned Ratchet on his back.  
The sight that laid before him made his engine purr in delight. Ratchet was covered in his lubrication, his waits plating dented and scratched, his neck cable slightly bleeding from the open wound made by Drifts fangs. It would scar. Good. His faceplate was covered in his tears, drool at the side of his open mouth, his optic glazed over and with a faraway look that you get after a very good frag. His frame was still very warm so his fans were still on, now whirling much slower and quietly. His own fans clicked off. His speedster frame heated up much faster, but it also meant he lost the heat quickly.  
Drift leaned over Ratchet and pecked his lips, before properly kissing him. As he was untying the rope on Ratchets servos he heard a click and felt the chest plates under him shift and part. He flinched and sat up to look at Ratchets now open and exposed spark.   
Before he could ask anything, Ratchet grabbed his chest plate and pawed at it as if trying to open it physically. Drift laughed to himself before kissing one of Ratchets hands and pinning both of his servos above his head. He leaned over and opened his own plating to expose his own spark. He looked at the optics of the bot he was proud to call his mate and looked for reassurance, and found nothing but love and adoration. That was all it took for him to press their sparks together.  
They were one now.  
He heard Ratchet reboot his vocalizer, his voice coming out more static than words but he still understood him.  
``This will probably take a while, we haven’t merged in a while`` Drift could only chuckle. ``Good, because my knot won`t come down for a while yet, I haven’t used it in very long``.  
`` You have a knot?!``

Swerves was as busy as ever at this time. Everybot was finally off their shift and were just enjoying some down time and good company. The low music and comfortable, but rare silence got broken by the roaring and hysterical laughter of a certain black and purple femme. Many helms turned in the direction of the table in the back where the small bot sat with the larger red and black seeker femme who looked ready to die from embarrassment.  
``Wait, wait, wait, so you deadass looked Drift in the optics and told him THAT?!`` Cobra looked beyond happy, her optics filled with mirth.  
``Look you know I can`t lie to save my life, he started to go back to their hab-suite, I panicked and that’s the first thing I could think of that would keep his attention!`` Inferno said covering her faceplate with her servos sliding down in her seat.  
``So you told him how you fragged Kaon?!`` Cobra once again fell into a hysterical laughter, her vocalizer glitching a few times. Inferno glared at her, her optics burned. The whole bar fell silent.  
``You did what?!`` came the outraged and confused voices of the bots in the bar.   
``Primus damn it Cobra!``

**Author's Note:**

> That is it. You just wasted time reading 7 thousand words, that were just porn, about transformers. Get a life.


End file.
